The Devil's Knight
by WhiteKnightR
Summary: "When eternal ages have passed and ancient scars emerge at last. The earth will cry out for blade long unseen, to honour the reborn soul of the Queen." – A prophecy from a world long forgotten but echoes to the new one. When a young Devil by the name of Rias Gremory is told it in a dream, her whole life will change and she will discover her long awaited destiny with her Knight.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reborn Ruin Queen

**The Devil's Knight**

 **Chapter One – The Reborn Ruin Queen**

 **x~X~x**

Where am I?

That was the question running through the mind of Rias Gremory as she was floating in a vast empty void of black and purple swirling mist, reminding her of pictures she had seen of galaxies in space.

As the question would suggest she had no idea where she was, the last thing she remembered was she was sitting in her chair at the Occult Research Club and finishing off some of the paperwork that came with being a President of an Extra Curriculum club at Kuoh Academy. It was a very impressive feat for a beginning 2nd-year student to be the President of a club but Rias was always one to break the mould.

Now she was butt naked in a place she didn't know. Any man would do anything to see the image of Rias Gremory naked with her majestic bosom and blemish free skin. Her long silky hair danced behind her, making her crimson locks look like the ribbons of a professional rhythmic gymnast and her deep blue eyes tried to pierce through the void.

'I've gotta get outta here.' She thought and tried to summon up her magic but failed. She tried again and again with no look. Looking down at her hands her mind was going a mile a minute, 'What's going on? This has never happened before. My magic's there but it just won't do what I want it to.'

Rias had the ability to use magic as she was a Devil from the Gremory household of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld. But she wasn't just any High-class Devil, she was also the younger sister to the Devil who holds the title of Lucifer; Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld.

The thought of her brother gave her a warm sense of hope at the moment, her brother maybe a good leader and very political when it comes to his job but he adored Rias. If anyone so much as harmed a hair on her head there would be no place in the Underworld, Earth or even Heaven that they could hide. This sort of behaviour usually annoyed Rias but at a time like this, she would welcome it.

"So, the time has finally come." A disembodied female voice echoed out from everywhere.

Rias' guard doubled as she looked around in a panic, "Who's there!?"

The voice let out a gentle laugh, "I'm sorry, it's been so long since I used my physical form. I suppose I should use the form I last had."

Suddenly orbs of white light manifested from nothing before collecting together to form the silhouette that Rias quickly identified as female. It wasn't long before the silhouette faded and for once Rias felt an inkling of jealousy from the beauty of the young woman.

She stared back at Rias with kind deep blue eyes that reflected the young Devil as her white blonde hair danced around like Rias' but not as erratic because of the metal band around it. It was like looking in a mirror except for the hair colour and her dress sense.

She was wearing a crimson corset under a white dress that showed the corset down the front and the skirt ends around mid-thigh, it also had an extension over the skirt that goes down to her shins with embroidery on and royal purple inside. She had on black tights along with knee-high boots with 3-inch heels and black soles. She also had on white gloves that went up the mid bicep and being kept up by gold armbands.

"Hello Rias Gremory, I've been waiting a long time to see you." The young woman said with a smile.

Rias was still on guard so sharply replied, "How do you know my name? and where am I?"

"I'm sorry for this Rias. This is going to be a lot to take in so please bear with me ok."

Rias didn't know why but the sound of her voice calmed her and nodded, "Ok explain."

"First off, my name is Mureas but in this form, I went by the name Cisna. I was the ruler of the Athwani during the Dogma War."

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you talking about being in a form? I've never heard of these Athwani or a Dogma War." Rias interrupted.

"That's to be expected, you see this world wasn't the first but in fact just the most recent incarnation of this world. I am from the previous world and that is where the Athwani existed. They were my people who fought against another empire by the name of the Yshrenia. We fought a war that would later be known as the Dogma War. Does that clear things up?"

Rias nodded so Mureas continued.

"Now for where we are. We are in your mind." Mureas stopped to let Rias comprehend it.

"What? We are in my mind? How is that possible?" Rias asked.

"Yes, we are in your mind. As for how it is very similar to me and Cisna. You are the latest reincarnation of my soul."

Mureas once again stopped as she knew this would hit her reincarnation.

Rias just floated in the same spot with a blank look on her face, she was the reincarnation of the woman standing across from her. While the Buddhist religion believed in the reincarnation of the spirit on death, if she was perfectly honest with herself she never truly believed it. For Rias, it was that you had one life and you should live that life to its fullest. But now she wasn't so sure, "How can I be certain you are telling the truth?"

Mureas nodded, "The Power of Destruction is the magical ability that is only present in members of the Bael household and no other correct." It may have sounded like a question but was more of a statement that Rias just nodded to, "And you are certain I am not a member of that house hold." Rias once again nodded, "Then this should prove I am who I say I am."

Without another word, Mureas raised her hand and immediately black and red energy came burst from her palm and began to fork around her like lightning looking for ground but not once touching her, showing a profound sense of control of the energy. Rias knew that energy straight away as it was, in fact, the Power of Destruction that made some of her family so famous and she also recognised the degree of control similar if not a tad better than her own but the thing that clinched the deal was the energy signature. It was hers.

"Ok, you can stop. I believe you." Mureas cut the magic and the energy died down instantly. "I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in."

"It's understandable."

"Now why are you here?"

"That I cannot explain all of it."

"Then tell me what you can."

"All I can say is that you will meet someone soon who will explain everything and there is a prophecy that will begin to unfold."

Suddenly a different disembodied voice echoed out, "When eternal ages have passed and ancient scars emerge at last. The earth will cry out for blade long unseen, to honour the reborn soul of the Queen."

"What does that mean?" Rias asked.

Mureas shock her head, "I'm sorry. That is something I cannot say. Now Rias please come closer."

Rias tried to move but couldn't, while she was used to flying with her wings. She wasn't used to floating in space and had nothing to push herself off, "I can't move."

Mureas let out another small laugh, "I'll come to you."

She exploded back into the same white orbs as when she appeared. They moved closer to her before Mureas reformed herself in front of Rias.

"Now Rias, I am going to unlock the power that lay dormant in the depths of your soul. I'm sorry to say but this power is similar to what you know as holy magic so it will hurt when I do but your body will get used to it. Are you ready?"

"Do I have to do this?" Rias asked she wasn't a fan of having a set future but one she could make.

Mureas gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry Rias but yes you do. This is an important undertaking and you'll need everything you have to combat it. However, this may also yield good things for you. I don't have much time left so are you ready?"

Rias readied herself and nodded, "Yes, let's do this."

Mureas smiled, "You are just like I was in my youth. Now good luck Rias and trust the man who'll be coming into your life soon, he'll protect with his life."

Rias was confused but decided to trust the young woman so nodded, "I will."

"Good now, let begin," Mureas said and placed her hand between Rias' breasts directly over her heart.

It was like the dam of a reservoir was opened for Rias as she felt a surge of power coming from a place she didn't even know existed. While she knew it was nowhere near as powerful as her brother, mother or father it was certainly a significant improvement for her. But as soon as she felt the power she also felt the pain, the pain of a thousand knives being stabbed into her skin at the same time and like she was stood in the centre of a flame that she couldn't escape.

She so desperately wanted to cry out in pain but nothing came from her lips and her eyes were tight shut she didn't see the tears roll down Mureas' face at seeing the pain she caused to someone. She knew it was now time to relieve her as her power was fully released.

Mureas burst into her orbs before encasing every inch of Rias' astral body before sinking into her skin, giving Rias a bright glow as her features eased as pain from the holy magic was soothed by Mureas' presences.

Once the pain had finally disappeared, Rias opened her eyes and looked around for Mureas but found no one. After giving up she looked down to her still aura covered hands and was amazed, "Such power, it's so warm and soothing. Is this what it's like to be in the light of Heaven?" Rias asked herself before trying to test her new powers.

Suddenly the pain returned momentarily just as she was about to use her powers, "Why can't I use them? What's the point in them if I can't use them?"

Before she could try and find answers she felt a strong pull and in the next moment she was jerked awake on the same chair she remembered being on. Looking around, she saw the various bookcases filled with a multitude of books about the occult, the two couches that the members of the club and guest sat on with a coffee table in the middle and all the various symbols written around the room.

Her eyes then drifted to the open window near her and saw the full moon hanging in the sky. Rias could tell by its position that it was at least midnight.

"It must have been a dream," Rias said, looking to the same hand she tried to access her powers from. But now there was no pain, no warmth and no boost in power, "Wanting to get rid of Riser must be hitting me harder than I thought." She said before laughing, "As if I'd have a secret power or these Athwani, Yshrenia or Dogma War even exist. It sounds like something out of my manga, I may have to lay off them a bit."

Rias looked at the paperwork left and didn't feel like finishing it tonight. She stood from her desk and stretched her aching muscles before walking to the door and leaving the room, locking it and leaving the strange dream behind…

Or so she thought.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter One**

 **TBC in Chapter Two**

 **x~X~x**

 **Authors Notes – Thanks for reading the first chapter/prologue of The Devil's Knight. As you can tell from my username, I am a huge fan of the White Knight Chronicles games. I have been wanting to do a story on them for a while and I also love Highschool DxD so I thought up a story and let my ideas flow.**

 **I read one as a Guest a while back but annoyed it wasn't continued so I started one of my own.**

 **This story will be similar to canon except Leonard is the main character and there will be a twist on Issei along with some twist and turns in the story so you readers won't basically be reading canon.**

 **So please Favourite / Follow / Review so I know how I'm doing and what you think. It would be greatly apricated.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Earth's Cry

**The Devil's Knight**

 **Chapter Two – Earth's Cry**

 **x~X~x**

When eternal ages have passed and ancient scars emerge at last. The earth will cry out for blade long unseen, to honour the reborn soul of the Queen.

It had been a week since Rias had that weird dream. She thought it would be like most of the other dreams she had and she would forget about it but no, this dream stuck with her and wouldn't let go.

It didn't matter what she was doing; in class, at the ORC or doing her duties as the Devil owner of the territory, her mind just went back to it. She also wasn't as good at hiding it as she thought when a couple of days after the dream her best friend, Akeno Himejima, had asked her what was on her mind.

She could keep anything from Akeno so she had told her everything. Akeno heard the story through as Rias was the person who saved her from a horrible fate but she had to admit the story was a bit out there even with all the supernatural things she knew.

She agreed with Rias that it was probably just a dream and that she should just forget about it. Rias tried but it was no use, every time she tried it would just double in intensity and her mind would be farther away from reality.

Now, she was sitting at her desk staring out over Kuoh Town, on the desk in front of her was a lunch she had made.

She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

While she usually eats her lunch in the ORC with the other members of the club but with all she had on her mind, she just wanted to be alone. However, being alone was a difficult feat when you are one-half of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, a title she shared with Akeno.

She looked around the classroom in satisfaction and triumph. About ten minutes ago the classroom was full of the students who gave her and Akeno the title for their bodies and popularity. The students were either male students trying to get a date with her to get into her underwear or female students glaring at those boys and stopping them from talking to her. Rias had suspicions though that she wasn't only the fascination of the male students' fantasies but some of the female ones as well from the looks a couple of them were giving her.

After a morning of it and her mental gymnastics, she had enough of them. Telling them to leave her alone seemed to make them want her attention more so she released a small amount of her magic to fuel a Persuasion Spell that gave the student sudden reasons to leave the classroom.

'Sona is gonna want to know why I used magic later.' Rias thought, having flashes of her childhood friend and fellow territory leader berating her for using unnecessary magic.

That was the way Sona was, she was strict and straight forward but Rias had to admit it made her one hell of a Student Council President. She had done excellent work making sure Kuoh Academy kept its' exemptional status as one of the best high schools in the area.

She and Rias were also the reason male students can attend the academy. Being owners of the territory basically meant they owned the town and that included the school. The School Board were clients of herself and Sona so any change the two wanted to make, it was made.

Now once the students were out of the classroom, she quickly locked the door and closed all the blinds except the one she was sitting at as to make sure she wasn't disturbed. However, even with the new sense of peace from them the words still lingered in her mind and weren't going away anytime soon and it was driving her crazy.

It was only a dream, it was only a dream. Rias kept telling herself, it had to be how else could she explain it. She had looked in every history book she had and nothing told her that this world was the latest in a long line of worlds. Athwani and Yshrenia didn't mean anything and there was no Dogma War.

Also, if it were real how come she couldn't use the new power this Mureas had supposedly unlocked within her. She had tried multiple times over the week to use this power again but every time she did she would just use her Devil powers like she always has done.

And who was this person she was going to meet and must trust? In the last week, she had met over one hundred new people, the school had over one thousand students attending so she was meeting new people all the time. Not to mention the new clients she had made contracts with through her Devil Pacts, a couple of them were men.

So, Rias was certain it was a dream but her mind just wouldn't let go. She eventually sighed and looked down to her half-eaten lunch and put the lid back on it, she didn't feel like eating the rest and just wanted to rest by her schedule all she had let today was study periods.

Suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, she stood and unlocked the door. She went back over to her desk, picked up her lunch before a crimson light filled the room with a rotating circle grew from her feet until it was at least four feet in diameter.

It rose taking her away from the classroom before dying after she was gone and just in time as the teacher the room belonged to walked with his head in a newspaper.

Once in his room, he noticed the lack of light and looked up and around his classroom, "I don't remember closing the blinds?" He said, putting his stuff on his desk and moving around the classroom opening the blonds and preparing for his class.

 **x~X~x**

Reappearing inside a lavish looking bedroom, Rias sighed. She couldn't feel the presence of any of her club members in the building the ORC was in. She unbuttoned her shirt, corset and cape and just shrugged them off her shoulder before unzipping her skirt and stepping out of it. She was only in her underwear and socks.

Now if any of the male students saw her now they would lose their minds, especially three first year students she had heard about being known as the 'Perverted Trio' and it would get worse now that she unhooked the black bra and stepped out of the matching panties and finally sitting on the bed and pulled off her socks.

It was a habit of hers to sleep in the nude, she didn't know why but wearing pyjamas while sleeping was just too restrictive. She liked her body to breathe and would end up going to bed with clothes on and waking up with them all over the room.

She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. It took a while but eventually, she let herself drift off.

 **x~X~x**

Akeno Himejima walked into the ORC building with a worry swimming in her violet eye and her black hair tied in a ponytail with an orange bow behind her. She had expected to find Rias after lunch and talk to her about how she's been acting of late but when she didn't turn up to the usual place they spent study periods she got worried.

She walked into the building and made her way to the club room, expecting Rias to be there but the room was empty. It wasn't until she heard a faint voice that she got her new suspicions on where Rias was.

She left the club room and went to the living quarters of the building that Rias sometimes used when she was too tired to go home. As she got closer to the bedroom, the voice got clearer and Akeno could say with certainty that t was Rias.

"Leonard, Leonard. Where are you?" Rias repeated.

'Leonard. Leonard.' Akeno thought, 'We don't know a Leonard so who is Rias talking about?'

Akeno continued to rack her brain for a Leonard she knew but kept coming up with blanks but pushed it to the back of her mind when she reached the door.

Knock, knock, knock. Akeno rapped the knuckles on the door and waited a few seconds for a response but when she got nothing and Rias seemed to be getting more panicked she walked in.

"Leonard! Leonard! Where are you? Please come back to me!" Now Rias was shouting and she tossed and turned in her sleep.

Akeno ran up to the bed and seized Rias by the shoulders, "Rias! Rias! Wake up!" She shouted, shaking her red headed friend.

"Leonard, Leonard!"

"Rias, I'm sorry for this." Akeno apologized before slapping Rias in the face which was enough of a shock to wake up the Devil.

"Akeno, why did you slap me?" Rias asked, holding her sting cheek.

"I'm sorry Rias but you wouldn't wake up and you were shouting for someone," Akeno answered.

Rias looked confused, "I was?"

Akeno nodded, "Yes, do you remember the dream you were having?"

Rias thought hard but nothing was coming to mind except, "I can't remember but it was cold and I could hear the wind."

"So, you don't know who Leonard is?"

Rias looked to her best friend like she grew a second head, "Leonard? I've don't know any Leonard."

"Well, that's the name you were shouting Rias. Are you sure?"

Rias nodded, "Akeno, I'm sure." She sighed before asking, "What time is it?"

"5 pm."

Rias yawned and moved to the edge of the bed to sit next to Akeno, "Even though I'm sleeping. I still feel tired, it's so weird."

"There's no time Rias. Kiba and Koneko will be arriving soon and I noticed a lot of request on your desk when I was in there just now."

"Ugh." Rias moaned before collapsing back on the bed which Akeno found quite amusing.

Akeno stood and grabbed Rias' hand and pulled her up, "Come on you need to get up. What does it say to me as your **[Queen]** if I don't keep you in line? We both know who really wears the trousers in Master Sirzechs relationship."

Rias had to give a smile at that, while it was true her brother was one of the leaders of the Underworld, behind closed doors the **[Queen]** of his peerage and wife; Grayfia Lucifuge was the person he reported to.

"Ugh, ok. I'm getting up, I'll go have a shower and I'll meet you in the office." Rias said, letting go of Akeno's hand and headed towards the en suite.

"Ok, I'll leave your clothes out on the bed," Akeno said as she began to pick up the clothes Rias had discarded earlier.

"Thank you Akeno. Don't know what I'd do without you." She replied as she entered the bathroom.

Akeno heard the water start running and looked towards the door, while Rias maybe putting on a brave face Akeno knew that this was hitting Rias hard, 'If it keeps going, I may have to get in contact with Master Sirzechs.'

 **x~X~x**

Rias sat into her chair in her school uniform and looked down at the requests that had come in.

"Busy night, President?" Kiba Yuuto asked.

He was a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes that made most of the girls in the school swoon even though he is only a first year. He was wearing the male equivalent of the school uniform. He was a member of the ORC and Rias' **[Knight]**.

"Yeah, you have three contracts, Akeno you have two and Koneko you have four," Rias said, skimming through the requests for the names.

Koneko Toujou was the final member of the ORC and the final member of Rias' peerage bring one of her **[Rooks]**. She was a petite girl with white hair in a bob cut and held back by a cat pin. Her gold eyes were hard as if they were the door to a safe protecting something. At this moment in time she was nibbling on some sweets she had brought along.

Akeno was about to ask what her requests were when the ground started shaking. All four of them braced themselves while magic circles on the floors, walls and ceiling activated to make sure there was no severe damage to the structure.

The tremoring went on for a good ten minutes before as books from the shelves and the ornaments around the room landed on the floor along with all the paperwork on the desk.

As soon as it was over a magic circle appeared next to Rias' ear, "Rias, are you ok?" The voice of Sona Sitri came from the circle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Rias replied, looking around the room, "Everyone ok?" he asked.

"Fine," Akeno replied.

"I'm ok," Kiba answered.

"Same," Koneko replied.

"We're all fine here," Sona informed.

"Was there a report for this?" Rias asked.

"None, I keep a check on them. This one came out of the blue."

"Ok, so we need to do a sweep of the city to see how thing are."

"I agree, we'll take the east side of town. Can you handle the west?" Sona asked.

"Yeah, we're on it," Rias replied and with that, the magic circle disappeared.

"Ok. Let's go."

Rias watched them all sprout black leathery bat wings from the small of their backs and took off out of the open windows.

Rias was about to copy them when suddenly her head was flooded with pain as she collapsed to her knees. She went limp less, slumped forward until tears ran down her face and fell to the floor.

"It's true. The dream was true. The earth's cry." Rias said, as her hands glowed a faint blue.

She felt something pulling her to a place west of Kuoh so without another word she took off to see what was pulling her so strongly.

She had been travelling for a good few minutes at top speed before she saw it. A small cluster of ruins that seems to have been brought to the surface thanks to the earthquake.

"So, this is what you wanted me to see," Rias said to herself as she landed outside a sealed door.

She examined the door with carvings all over them but the one that really caught her eye was what looked vaguely similar to a sword with wings. Going by instinct she put her blue glowing hand on the mark and watched as it came to life with the same glow.

She moved her hand back before it rumbled and retreated into the floor. Once it was gone she walked in and watched the fire torches on the walls come to life and the staircase was revealed.

Rias walked down them before coming out to an expanse that was a huge cylindrical room with a stair case descending downwards. Various waterfalls were flowing down to someplace Rias didn't know where.

"It's beautiful," Rias whispered.

She continued to descend the stairs for so long Rias was sure that it never ended but eventually, it did and she was lead to a room walled with grey brick, and floored with a beige brick. But the most impressive thing in the room was what was chained to its back wall.

Standing 7 metres tall was a suit of armour. It was predominantly white with gold trimming, however, the middle of its chest and abdomen were glowing blue. It was form fitting, not bulky. It seemed to not be hollow, there was a black mechanical skeleton running through it. It had fur around its neck and a white, black and gold helmet with two eye holes. Its arms were crossed over its chest with a circular shield in its left hand and a sword in its right hand.

In front of the armour was a stone podium with a leather book on top.

"What is that?" Rias asked herself.

She walked up to the podium and looked at the book, she felt a sense of familiarity with the book but had never seen it before.

"This must have been Mureas' or Cisna's." Rias surmised.

She picked the book up and opened it the first page. She didn't recognise the symbols but could understand them perfectly.

"To my reincarnation. Before you stands the only person so will be able to help you in the times to come. The spell below will unlock the Knight and give you the man that will help." Rias read before looking back up at the armour.

She had never met someone that tall before, are they even human? Yes, there existed Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and a variety of other supernatural creatures but she was sure that Giants weren't among the races however some humans were stupidly tall.

Rias couldn't help it but her mind went to a problem that keeps propping up, 'A Giant would come in handy if it came to a fight.'

She looked back down to the book and saw the spell that was to unlock the Knight, "I, the Queen of Hope and Light bring back what I sealed to secure the future. Now awaken to me my knight and stand by my side in this fight!" She chanted.

At first, nothing happened Rias began to question it as rumbling and clinking noise filled the room. She saw the chains around the armour start to loosen before completely falling off. Once they hit the ground the eyes of the armour lit up with a pale blue light and a light breathing was heard.

It looked down at Rias and took a step forward. However, it couldn't support its own weight and fell to one knee. Rias ran forward around the podium as it was bathed in a blue light and the armour burst into millions of light particles, leaving a young man to collapse to the floor.

Rias arrived in time to catch the young man before easily kneeling down and turned him around into her lap while cradling his head.

He had a rugged look to him. She could tell, even though his clothes, that he had well-defined muscles. His hair was light brown and short. She couldn't see his eye colour with his eyelids being shut. He was wearing a white tunic that had his sleeve rolled up to his elbow by brown belts with a brown jacket with a fur collar and tooth buttons and a blue rope belt. His trousers were baggy while being green, blue and yellow trim. He was also wearing brown leather knee-high boots. Around his neck was a rope necklace with a white fang and two blue fangs on either side.

His clothes were tattered and worn, he looked like he had been through a hell of a battle and just barely made it out alive.

"Hey come on. Can you hear me?" Rias asked.

The young man's eyes slowly opened for him to see Rias' worried face but just as she came into focus an image of Cisna appeared.

"Cisna… Is. That you?" He asked slowly.

"No, my name is Rias Gremory, I am Cisna's reincarnation. Who are you?" Rias replied.

"I'm… Leonard." The now named Leonard said before passing out.

"L, Leonard. You're the one." Rias gasped.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **TBC in Chapter Three**

 **x~X~x**

 **Authors Notes – Hey guys, thanks for reading the second chapter of The Devil's Knight. We are introduced to Leonard and Rias now has something very important. I'll probably get the next chapter within the next week.**

 **I'd like to thank EvaShinobiKaiserKnight for their review and you are right in a way. I'll say the Knight's Arks and the Sacred Gears are related to each other. However, Asia will not be the Moon Maiden, the Pactmakers will be in the story.**

 **And please Favourite / Follow / Review if you enjoyed and so I know how I'm doing.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Knight's Awakening

**The Devil's Knight**

 **Chapter Three – Knight's Awakening**

 **x~X~x**

To say Sirzechs was worried was an understatement and it was reflected in the way he rushed his way down the corridor he was in. He was looking into every room that had an open door just to see if he could spot what he was looking for.

The speed he was walking was so fast that his wife and head maid of the Gremory household, Grayfia, was actually having trouble keeping up with him while keeping her usual regal and distinguished look she was famous for and had to let it slip a couple of times to catch up.

His day started out quite nice when his 11-year-old son, Millicas, had woke him up to remind him he promised he would play with Millicas before he went to work. The two had a blast playing tag and hide-and-seek around the mansion much to the amusement of the staff. Then when they were out of energy they went back to Millicas' room to play some video games with Grayfia watching on from the bed and helping Millicas beat his father.

But that had to come to a stop eventually when Grayfia insisted that he go to work but even then, it wasn't that bad as the paperwork wasn't too much so it got through it like a breeze. He even somehow got Grayfia to agree to dinner and act as a married couple rather than a **[King]** and his **[Queen]**.

That all ended just as they finished when his best friend and fellow leader of the Underworld, Ajuka Beelzebub appeared in front of the couple.

"What is it, Ajuka?" He had asked.

Ajuka went on to explain that the monitoring system they had set up to monitor the various territories of the Devils for signs of Stray Devils trespassing had detected a powerful earthquake that was caused by a powerful and ancient magic Ajuka had never seen before.

He thought it was an abnormality at first as misreading was quite common but when it popped up again in the same location and more focused this time, realising that the location was Rias' and Sona's so thought it best to go to Sirzechs.

When the two found out it was clear they had to go as soon as possible and Ajuka decided it would be best if he came along as well to gather data and readings. Sirzechs agreed with him, no matter what was waiting for them at her sister's territory they would be no match for two of the most powerful Devils and the World's Strongest **[Queen]**.

Ajuka wasn't with them now because as soon as they arrived he took off to the site the focused magic came from and said to contact him if something came up.

"My Lord, we're here," Grayfia spoke as they came to the doors of the ORC.

"Ah yes." He replied and opened the door.

Inside he found his little sister along with her peerage all looking at him in confusion, he also noticed Leonard lying still on the couch.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Rias asked, finally recovering from the sight of her brother.

"I have come because Ajuka's monitoring picked up some sort of ancient magic in the area. So, I came to investigate and it seems I've found it." He replied, looking down at Leonard as now he was close to the boy he could feel the ancient magic radiating off him and filling the room but what confused and shocked him was Rias seemed to be radiating this power as well but hers wasn't as potent, "Rias, what happened?"

Rias peered into the eyes of her brother and saw that he was Sirzechs Lucifer, the leader of the Underworld and not her brother. She went on to explain all that had happened over the week; from her dream and explanation from Mureas to the earthquake and finding the ruins with Leonard in them.

All the while she was explaining Sirzechs was studying Leonard, "Rias have you treated him?"

"Yes, he was a few bumps and bruises but nothing too major. He was probably in a fight." Rias answered.

"It looks that way." Sirzechs replied before asking, "So he's called Leonard?"

Rias nodded, "That's what he said to me just before he passed out."

"He been awake since?"

"He keeps coming in and out of it but not for long."

Sirzechs nodded, "Ok, move out the way Rias."

"Why?" Rias asked back.

"I'm going to help him." Sirzechs walked up the couch and kneeled beside Rias and studied the boy.

"My Lord, is that wise to help him? While I do trust Lady Rias' judgment, we don't know the capabilities of this person." Grayfia chimed in as she stepped forward.

Sirzechs looked over his shoulder at his wife and smiled, "I too trust in Rias' judgment so I want to help. And anyway, if this guy turns out to be hostile, I'm sure myself or you could easily get him under control."

Grayfia nodded and stepped back and returned to the posture of a maid.

Sirzechs looked back down at Leonard, he held his hand out into the air and summoned a magic circle similar to that of Rias' which is perfectly normal with them being siblings from the same household.

From the magic circle, a fabric pouch fell and landed into Sirzechs' waiting palm. The clinking coming from it got everyone apart from Grayfia intrigued about what it contained. Their intrigue was quickly fulfilled when he emptied the contents out of the coffee table next to him and a collection of small, smooth grey stones scatter across the top.

Rias looked at them closely and saw each had a weird symbol on them, "Brother, are those Runes?"

Sirzechs scattered the Runes out and flipped them up so he could see all the symbols, "Yes they are."

"I thought Devils don't use them anymore because they were deemed too powerful?"

"That's also correct but from what you've described and the power I can feel coming from him I have a feeling the normal methods of recovery won't work. Also, I can easily handle their power and from this boy's power I suspect he can handle it as well." He explained, picking out four of the Runes and placed them on Leonard's chest in a diamond formation.

"Algiz, Laguz, Perth and Inguz?" Rias said, looking at the Runes and tried to recall what that formation does.

"Those four Runes, in that formation, are to help with healing and tissue regeneration," Grayfia explained.

"Thanks, Grayfia."

"Lady Grayfia, if you don't mind me asking. What are these Runes? I've never heard of them." Kiba asked.

"Same," Koneko said, from her seat.

"They are an ancient form of magic used in a time when the races of the supernatural were more powerful than we are now. They can do a lot of things from healing which Lord Sirzechs is doing now to protection. They were a peaceful type of magic but dangerous. They require an immense amount of magic to use. At the current time, I'd say that only The Four Maou and maybe myself would be able to use them efficiently." Grayfia explained.

Kiba and Koneko soaked up the information like a sponge and nodded accordingly. They were both amazed that such a form of magic existed that only some of the strongest Devils of their time could use it.

"Now watch as the Runes do their work," Grayfia said, nodding her head towards her husband.

Sirzechs had been chanting in a hushed voice that no one could hear and even if they could they wouldn't be able to understand him. As he chanted the symbols on the Runes began to glow with a blue light.

He eventually stopped and the light blew up. It recessed back into the Runes before coming out the bottom and covered Leonard's entire body. Rias watched as the discomfort and pain that was etched into his face before eased into one of peace. His breathing calmed down to a normal rate which was a weight lifted from Rias' chest.

"Amazing," Kiba said, astonished at the results.

"The magic now has nothing on that form of magic," Akeno stated with the same level of amazement as Kiba.

Koneko didn't say a word but the widened eyes and lack of eating showed she was amazed as well.

Grayfia couldn't help but let the smallest of smirks pass through her demeanour, she recalled being the same way when Ajuka showed her and the other Maou what they could do.

Sirzechs finished up the healing as the blue light died down. He scooped the Runes into his hand and placed the back inside the satchel along with the other ones.

"How did you come across such powerful magic?" Rias asked.

Sirzechs looked down at the satchel, "I didn't. Ajuka found them on one of his expeditions for his experiments. You know how he is, once he finds something of interest he tries to find out all he can about it."

"And what's so wrong about that?" A voice asked as a green magic circle.

A man with slick back green hair and blue eyes materialized from the circle. He looked to be one of those people who could easily get any woman to swoon over him just by giving her a smile. The present company were some of the only women who aren't affected by his natural charm because of the connection to him through Sirzechs. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a dark green shirt.

Sirzechs smiled, "Hey, I'm not judging. How'd the search at the ruins go?"

Ajuka sighed, "Not much apart from it being an architectural marvel. The way it was built is like the ruins I found those Runes in. But this visit was only a quick one, I've sent word to my research team. They'll go over it all with a fine-tooth comb."

"You always were a thorough one Ajuka, it must be that genius level mind of yours," Sirzechs said with a laugh.

"You should take this more seriously Sirzechs, these people like him." Ajuka reprimanded, pointing to Leonard, "They are older than any of us."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"They are from a world that before ours," Rias answered.

Ajuka nodded, "Yes, that's my theory but how do you know?"

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in." Sirzechs said, standing up and moving to the door before turning back to look at Ajuka, "Come on."

Ajuka nodded and left the room. Sirzechs looked to Rias, "Call me when he wakes up. It shouldn't be long."

Rias smiled and nodded so Sirzechs left to explain thing to Ajuka.

"So, what do we do now?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know. I was told that I would meet someone who could explain everything. My guess is that person is Leonard. So I think it would be best to wait until he woke up that plan from there." Rias suggested.

"Very smart Lady Rias." Grayfia complemented.

"Akeno, could you make me a tea please?" Rias asked.

Akeno nodded, "As you wish."

Akeno walked into the side room to prepare the tea while everyone else waited. When she came back Kiba was sharpening his sword again, Koneko had gone back to eating her sweets, Grayfia was inspecting the room to see if the cleaning team she had hired to clean it was doing their job properly and from her expression they were. She lastly saw Rias knelt in the same position she last saw her in, she was next to Leonard as she stroked his hair and was concentrated on his facial features.

Akeno placed the tea down next to her, "Here you go."

Rias didn't look back to her best friend but said, "Thank you."

Akeno went back to the couch and sat down. She pulled a book out from under the coffee table, it was a revision book an upcoming test she had. While she probably didn't need the revision and could pass the test blindfolded it didn't hurt to brush up on her knowledge just on the off chance something could blindside her.

That was how the room stayed for a while until a soft groan echoed around, catching the attention of everyone.

"Oh, where am I?" Leonard asked, trying to sit up but when he did pain shot through his stomach.

"Leonard, stay still you are still hurt," Rias said, gently pushing him back down.

Leonard thought he recognised the voice, "Cisna?" He asked, looking over to Rias. His face dropped when he didn't see Cisna instead he saw a red head he had never seen before and a multitude of people standing behind her, "Who are you?"

Before answering, Rias turned to Grayfia, "Could you get my brother please?"

Grayfia bowed, "Of course, Lady Rias."

Grayfia left and Rias look back a Leonard, "Hello Leonard. My name is Rias Gremory and this is my peerage." Rias looked to the other, "Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Akeno Himejima," Akeno said with a smiled.

"I am Kiba Yuuto." Kiba greeted.

"And I'm Koneko Toujou." Koneko said between nibbles.

Leonard was confused and quickly scanned the room for exits, 'There's one door, and three windows. That maid left out the door to get someone so that's out the question so it's the windows it is. Looks like we're on the second floor.'

Preparing himself for the pain, Leonard vault over the couch and quickly jumped out the window. He summoned up a gauntlet over his hand which looked to be made of white steel with gold trimmings and the same symbol with runes around it on the front. Clutched in his hand was a short sword with a black handle with the same runes as the gauntlet on it engraved in blue and similar gold trimmings.

He stabbed the sword into the wall he descends down the wall with finesse and landed on the grassy ground easily.

"Ahh!" He shouted as pain erupted from his stomach. The gauntlet and sword disappeared in blue lights and he grabbed his side.

Knowing he had to keep going he ran towards the nearby tree line. Once there he looked back to see the red haired woman who said her name was Rias had just got to the window and was looking down at him with a sad expression.

He tore his head away from her and continued into the trees. He felt bad seeing the expression on her face but didn't know who she was and he had to find out what happened to everyone as from what he saw when running to the tree line this was not Balandor or any other place he had visited on his adventures.

 **x~X~x**

"What happened?" Sirzechs asked when he, Grayfia and Ajuka rushed into the room after hearing a commotion.

"It's Leonard. He jumped out the window and ran into the forest." Rias explained quickly.

"How? I healed his wound but he needed to rest before he could do something like that and he shouldn't have been able to survive that drop." Sirzechs said, going to the window closest to him and looking out.

He saw the slash mark on the outside of the building and quickly looked back to Kiba but saw he still had his sword, "He grip fell down? How? He didn't have anything?"

"I don't know. When I got to the window he was at the tree line." Rias explained.

Sirzechs looked back out the window, to the tree line, "This boy is very impressive."

"Sirzechs, this isn't the time to be impressed. We have to find him. If he is from a past world he won't know anything about this one and could get frustrated. His power is unknown." Ajuka said.

Sirzechs nodded, "You're right. Let's go. We have to find him."

Everyone nodded and summoned their wings before taking off out the window in search of Leonard.

 **x~X~x**

It had been over an hour since everyone went out to search for Leonard and there was no luck. No matter where they looked, they couldn't find him.

After an hour it was decided to meet back up and devise a plan. So everyone arrived in the park.

"He's nowhere to be found," Kiba stated.

"Yeah, it's weird. He has a magical presence, I felt it when I walked in the room but it's like it just disappeared." Sirzechs replied.

"So blind searching doesn't work. We need to take everything we know to narrow down the possibilities. So what do we know?" Ajuka stated.

"He's from an old world, he is smart, can tolerate pain and knows how to hide his presence." Rias listed off.

"What if he can sense presences as well?" Akeno commented.

Ajuka snapped his fingers, "Of course. If he can sense our presences but we can't sense his that means he can use it to hide from us."

"He might want to get the lay of the land. It'd be smart for him to know where he is." Rias suggested.

"I already thought of that. I checked the highest point in the area and the areas where you could observe the most and he was nowhere to be found." Ajuka replied.

"He'd probably want to stay away from populated areas to keep from attracted attention." Grayfia chimed in.

"What about the ruins?" Rias asked.

Suddenly a light went off in Sirzechs mind, "Of course. That place is letting off energy, even if he can't consciously detect it he should be attracted to it. Let's go we don't have much time."

Everyone nodded and took off towards the ruins.

 **x~X~x**

The group followed Rias into the room where she found the armour.

"It's amazing," Akeno said in amazement as she and the ones who were here for the first time were looking around at the amazing architecture.

"Yes, it is," Ajuka replied.

"There he is!" Rias shouted when she spotted Leonard kneeling at the same place the armour once stood in.

She ran up to Leonard but only got to the middle of the room before Sirzechs caught her and stopped her, "We need to take this slowly Rias. He ran last time."

Rias nodded, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Sirzechs looked to Leonard, "Leonard."

"It's all gone. Cisna really did it. I told her not to but she did it anyway." Leonard said in a sombre tone.

"Leonard?" Rias called.

"How do you know my name?" Leonard said not turning around.

"It's complicated."

"Then simplify it for me."

"How can we understand him?" Kiba asked.

"The Language effect must work on his language as well." Ajuka surmised.

"Erm, I am the reincarnation of Queen Mureas," Rias said.

Suddenly Leonard had turned around and had his sword in his hand, pointing toward Rias, "What did you say?" He said in an angry tone.

Rias didn't flinch and replied, "I am the reincarnation of Queen Mureas."

"Prove it."

Rias stepped forward to see if Leonard would react, he didn't so she continued and a memory came to her. She placed her hand on his cheek and said, "When you were coming to rescue my past self we danced on a lake."

Leonard's expression softened as he heard that and he lowered the sword. No one apart from him and Cisna knew about that, "Cisna?" He asked, in reassurance.

Rias gave him a sad expression, "No, she's gone. I'm Rias. I'm sorry."

Leonard nodded, "I know. So the prophecy has started, huh."

Rias nodded, "Yes but I need to know what happening."

Leonard nodded, "Ok." He looked around the room, "This room was built to house me but it was also to show the prophecy."

He moved away from Rias and to the podium that Rias used earlier. He saw the hole and stabbed his sword into it and suddenly the whole room was illuminated by blue light.

"Welcome to the Dogma Rift," Leonard said.

 **x~X~x**

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **TBC in Chapter Four**

 **x~X~x**

 **Authors Notes – Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter. I know it took me a while but a lot has been going on.**

 **To Eva, no Leonard is free. The Knights are coming soon so you'll find out. Caeser and Yulie won't be in Son's peerage but will be reincarnated. I have changed the peerages rosters around a bit. For the Sun King, it's a secret but the Black Knight will be going back to its original owner so yes Kara will be back. Grazel died so he can't be saved, unfortunately. Eldore will come soon.**


End file.
